User blog:Blau Wolf XIII/Congratulations to the Ghost Hunt Winners!
'Congratulations to the Ghost Hunt Winners!' Congratulations to the savvy and swift haunt hunters who found and restored our missing Ghost GMs this weekend! Feast yer eyes on the winners, and see exactly where all those orange orbs were scattered across the Caribbean: 'FRIDAY'S GHOST HUNTS' A cascading bath after a royal jaunt marks the path to a rewarding haunt. ANSWER: Port Royal - upper pool of the waterfall in King's Run Ghost rescued by Tom Warskull, lvl 42, Black Scorpion Exactly halfway down these mine cart tracks hides a rocky alcove filled with bats. ANSWER: Raven's Cove - a batty alcove of rocks along the mine tracks, across from the shipwreck. Ghost rescued by Jade Goldfury, lvl 46 Try not to feed the conflagration! Climb this platform to spy on 'Rattler's congregation. ANSWER: Padres del Fuego - in the raided Navy camp, on the platform near Bonerattler & his dancing minions. Ghost rescued by Johnny Sea Slasher, lvl 50, Lich Lords A ghost is not the only thing set adrift on this isle. Seek a spirit here within four walls. ANSWER: Driftwood Isle - inside Bronze John’s shack. Ghost rescued by Eric Sailshot, lvl 50, Sovereign Code I wait in orange on this island full of red, imprisoned in the uppermost keep on its head. ANSWER: Kingshead - inside the highest jail in the Navy fort's Keep. That assassin has one mean throwing arm! Ghost rescued by Chris Phantomwalker, lvl 44, Da Choosen Ones 'SATURDAY'S GHOST HUNTS' Cursed I am to be trapped in these caverns in an orange glow, water around me and a ship sunk below. ANSWER: Isla Tormenta - deep within the Cursed Caverns, behind the sails of a wrecked ship sunken in one of the many pools there. Ghost rescued by Ian Bone Crusher, lvl 50, Absolute Chaos Here I look out at fiery Padres off on the horizon, if it's the reward ye seek to earn. You'll spot me by my only amigo here, a nearby waterlogged fern. ANSWER: Spanish stronghold of Isla de la Avaricia - offshore by a giant fern, facing Padres del Fuego out to sea. Ghost rescued by Katerina Petrova, lvl 18, Fates of War If ye've gone silent, ye went the wrong way. Two deadly assassins be guardin' the cave where I stay. ANSWER: Padres del Fuego - deep in Beckett’s Quarry, near the EITC Assassins who stand watch in the opposite direction from Neban the Silent. Ghost rescued by Jason O’martin, lvl 43 If it’s a dig spot for rum ye seek, I’ll never be found. But yer not that far off, for I am underground. ANSWER: Rumrunner’s Isle - through the trapdoor, down inside the Rum Cellar. Ghost rescued by Roger Bluemonger, lvl 47, INFERNO Though my resting place be damp and dark, shiny gems and torches reflecting in these pools give light a spark. ANSWER: Devil’s Anvil - behind one of the large rocks within Barbossa’s treasure grotto. Ghost rescued by Matthew O’malley, lvl 48 'SUNDAY'S GHOST HUNTS' Make through the cavern of bones laid to rest, then mount a tomb's steps to pass yer haunted test. ANSWER: Padres del Fuego - deep in the sulfur-laden Catacombs, up near the old tomb. Ghost rescued by Emily, lvl 28, Whispering Winds If it’s honey ye seek, go not there! But to find me, dart past this terrorizing resident if ye dare... ANSWER: Isla Perdida - in Queen’s Nest hive, past Scary Mary Lash, past the giant Dire Wasps, behind the Rancid Fly Trap. Blimey - you thought ghosts were scary! Ghost rescued by James Badwalker, lvl 50, Elite Thievery Co. If yer drawing a blank, you’d better get an idea quick. For the French rise again around this hillside crypt. ANSWER: Isla Cangrejos - far hillside up on the island, behind the Crypt in the small graveyard where giant crabs and undead French soldiers dwell. Ghost rescued by Jeremiah Scurvyskull, lvl 48, Cold Blooded Seek me in orange in this little-known room of horde - my companions are rubies, gold, and treasures galore! ANSWER: Isla Tormenta - within the Gold Room of the Cursed Caverns, behind a pile of treasure. Ghost rescued by Jason O’martin, lvl 43 Around the gators, through the mire – make haste, before the tide quenches my orange fire! ANSWER: Cuba - past the swampy beach, as far out along the edge of the shore as a Pirate can swim. Ghost rescued by Misty Moonlight, lvl 50, Spania Many hearty thanks to all Pirates who took part in this ghostly challenge! GM Captain Xavier Hench tells us the rescued Ghost GMs are all safe and sound (as sound as a disembodied spirit can be). In fact, he let on that the ghosts themselves are conjuring up their own special thank you for all Pirates very soon. Keep an eye out right here for more news, mates... 'Aditional Notes' *'I would like to Recognize Johnny Sea Slaher A.K.A. Dentface, Administrator of POTCO Wiki, For finding a Ghost.' *'Anyone who notices The Change I made, will be able to get a Special Favor from Me.' 'Blue2095 Blog Corporation™ ©opyright - All Rights Reserved, Anyone Who Tries to Copy Without Permission Can Receive a Federal Fine up to $25,000, and a Long-Term in Federal Prison. ' Category:Blog posts